Sitia
Sitia resides south of Ixia and is known for its sense of freedom and liberty. It is governed by a Council that is made up of the Master Magicians and one representative from each of the clans. Depending on the clan these representatives are chosen differently whether it be hereditary or voted for. Matters in the country are always deliberated by the council and no action is taken without consulting this council first, this means that decisions tend to move slowly. Sitia as a whole fear being attacked by Ixia and many decisions are made out of that fear, many southerners are suspicious of people from the North even the political refugees. There is a hundred foot wide patch of land at the border that is the neutral zones between Ixia and Sitia. Sitia is made up of eleven clans: Bloodgood, Cloud Mist, Cowan, Featherstone, Greenblade, Jewelrose, Krystal, Moon, Sandseed, Stormdance, and Zaltana. Although gone for two thousand years there was once a clan of people called the Efe who ruled Sitia through blood magic, the remains of it make up most of the Sandseed Clan. The eleven Sitian clans fought with each other for decades until Windri Greentree, a Master Magician, united them and formed the Council of Elders. People from Sitia use their clan names as part of their name. The mythology of Sitia surrounds the Sky, the peaceful afterlife for a person’s soul and discovered by Yelena to be the world’s soul and the power blanket that magicians pull their magic from. When a person dies it is tradition in Sitia that a flag is created with images to represent them and when the flag is raised up a flagpole it symbolises the person’s soul going to the Sky. For roughly a year after the flag raising ceremony the flag will be used to cover the person’s most treasured items to hide them and stop the soul from wanting to return to the earth. As well as the Sky there is the Fire World, the underworld where the souls of those who don’t deserve to be in the sky reside. The Master’s test involves a magician going to the Fire World and going through a series of challenges where they find their spirit guide and if they successfully return to the normal world on their own they are a Master. Zaltana Clan The Zaltana clan are decendants of the Sandseed Clan that moved into the Illiais Jungle. Most of their kin are strong climbers because their homestead resides in the trees and hardly noticed by those down below. Like their Sandseed cousins they produce strong magicians. Most of the Zaltanas with magical powers have unusual abilities. Most of their items are made from things in the jungle. Their names are in this order first name, family name, and clan name and most first names tend to be a plant or animal found in the jungle. The Zaltana clan's women prefer to wear sleeveless dresses or skirts and short-sleeved blouses with bright floral patterns. The hemlines reaching to their knees. The men wear light-colored tunics and plain pants. All the Zaltanas go barefoot, and most have lean builds and bronze skin. Cowan Clan The Cowan Clan, sometimes called the Flatlands is known for their farms covering most of the Clan’s lands and the glass factories in their capital of Booruby. Booruby appears as the forests thin, with clusters of wooden and stone houses marking the outskirts of the bustling city. Stores and stands had been wedged between factories and business offices. The Cowan Clan are also known for hosting the Illiais Market, a trading post where the members of the Zaltana and Sandseed Clans can trade their goods and purchase what they can’t make. Cowan Clan members can be recognized by their skin tones of cinnamon brown and hair is varying shades of the same, they tend to wear practical green leggings and tunics. Stormdance Clan The Stormdance clan borders the Cliffs. They have a few farms in the eastern part of their territory, but to the west it's mostly just shale ontop of rock. No one lives on the coast, but only the dancers who visit to dance and draw power from storms to protect Sitia making the cold seasons more barable. They capture power in glass orbs and the power inside is used to fuel their factories. Their factories smelt ore to make different metal items, coins, and make parchment with ink from their farms. There are very few Stormdancers in the clan, but most of their magicians seem to have power related to the weather. Sandseed Clan The Sandseed clan lives inside the protective magic of the Avibian Plains. They don't believe in marriage and are very close to traditions. Most of the magicians become Story Weavers and are taught by the clan. Very few of their magicians attend the Keep. Most of their people are very dark skinned and have many tattoos. Anyone who strays from their traditions are called Vermin and must be killed, however the Zaltanas remain welcome. Most people who try to enter their lands are disorientented by their powerful protective magic. Jewelrose Clan The Jewelrose Clans is known for its wealth and jewellery, eighty percent of the gemstones mined under the Emerald Mountains are sent to the Jewelrose lands to be polished, cut and set into lavish sets of gold and silver to make jewelry; artists and stone cutters work side by side. The capital of the Jewelrose lands is Kohinoor, the bustling downtown of the city oozes wealth from every building. Most of the grand, sprawling structures have been built with bloodstone – a maroon coloured marble with gold veins that is quarried in the Bloodgood lands. The Jewelrose Clan lovingly calls Kohinoor the heart of Sitia with clean sidewalks and musicians playing gentle music; jewelry stores dominate the main business district and the city seems to be without beggars. They have many hand-built lakes that resemble the shapes of jewels and the water reflects the colours. They are famous for cutting their red rubies into diamond shapes. Jewelrose clan members resemble the southern clans with bronze skin and dark hair; the women often wear shimmering silk pants, short beaded tops, and sheer veils. The men also wear beads and jewels on their tunics which hang down to the knees of their pants. Krystal Clan The Krystal Clan borders Ixia in the north, the Jade Sea to the west and located directly west of the Featherstone Clan and the Citadel. The land is on rolling terrain dotted with small pine tree forests. Quarries stretched between the wooded areas. The Krystal Clan mined marble for buildings granite and exported the high-quality sand needed by the glassmakers in Booruby, leaving behind deep pits gouged into the ground. The quarries are centers of bustling activity but the pine forests are quiet. The capital of the Krystal lands is Mica. Featherstone Clan The women of the Featherstone clan liked to wear linen dresses and wore their hair up in tight knots. Their Council representative is Drake Featherstone. Moon Clan The Moon Clan resides in the east of Sitia and south of Ixia; each morning nearly the entire territory is covered in the mist that comes down from the Emerald Mountains. The capital of the Moon Clan lands is Fulgor a large city of cobblestone streets that hosted all the government offices and boasted the wealthiest market district. The proud citizens chose to ignore the fact no one wanted to travel all the way to the Emerald Mountains to purchase jewels from the Cloud Mist Clan. Far better to have the mine owners ship their goods to Fulgor for sale and trade. Fulgor was known for its variety of clay, and the earthenware’s competed with the sturdy glassware’s at the market stands. The white dome of the Hall rises above the other city buildings. All Sitian government buildings had been constructed from the white marble mined from the Moon lands. The green-veined slabs had been painstakingly chiselled from the ground and exported to the other capital cities. Their council representative is Tama Moon, she inhertied the position from her mother and it will go to her children. Cloud Mist Clan The capital of the Cloud Mist lands is Ognap named for a famous member of the Clan. It is on the edge of the Emerald Mountains, rolling terrain painted with lush greenery, farms dotted the mounds and clusters of buildings occupied the cracks. One large grouping extended along a narrow valley and climbed the hills to each side. Ognap, the capital, about half the size of Fulgor the towns business centres on the gemstones mined from the mountains. The snowballed Emerald Mountains loomed beyond the footballs, stretching toward the sky. The Emerald Mountains are filled with mines, mines for precious stones, jade, ore and coal. The richest person in Sitia is Vasko Cloud Mist a mine magnate that produces the most and the best quality rubies in Sitia. They have a few small towns along the foothills of the mountains but most of them live either up on the mountains or under them. The people who live up in the mountains tend to be very insular. In appearance the Cloud Mist people resemble the Moon Clan members more than the Sandseed people. Greenblade Clan The Greenblade Clan is in the centre of Sitia surrounded by the other clans. West of the plains and north of the Cowan lands the terrain is almost completely flat and is covered in extensive forests of numerous trees. They export tobacco and many herbs and spices; as well as timber. They supply the best timber in Sitia and have recently begun trying to crossbreed their trees to create even harder timber for buildings. People of the Greenblade Clan are known to be tall and lean like a blade of grass with maple brown skin and black hair, many of them have bottle green eyes. As a forest dwelling clan they tend to wear the colours of the forest but recently a few have been searching for more colourful clothes, much to the elder’s dismay. Their council representative is Shaba Greenblade, she possesses magic. Her husband Kell Greenblade was kidnapped by the Daviian Clan. Bloodgood Clan The Bloodgood Clan are known to be the strictest and rule abiding of the Clans. They have strict rules governing behaviour and marriage. They have a few small quarries that mine maroon coloured stone and around the Bloodgood peninsula there are booming pearl and seafood businesses. Other Clans There are several minor clans. Some that either don't have representation on the council, are rogue clans, or are extinct. Daviian Clan The Daviian Clan is a group of Rogue, mainly Sandseed, Magicians. They were lead by Master Magician Roze Featherstone but defeated by the Yelena and her friends. They stole from the Sandseed clan and used blood magic to enhance their powers. Efe Clan The Efe Clan existed two thousand years ago were the magicians what were then called the warrior of the clan used blood magic to take over Sitia. The remains of the Clan make up most of the Sandseed Clan. Bloodrose Clan The Bloodrose Clan was a cult like clan that lived on the peninsula of the Bloodgood lands and harvested pearls. Their name came from their family being made up of so many differing people from the Bloodgood and the Jewelrose clans. Ixia Clan The Ixia clan consists of all the refugees who leave Ixia to seek refuge in Sitia. This clan does not represent the council and has no influence on its decisions. Category:Places